Early Summer Heat
by AfroFiction
Summary: Two different gems find a common hobby, they keep it a secret from the other gems but how far can a secret be brought into light. With Love and Passion fueling them what could happen further? First Pearlidot fic (Rated M for Smut) Lemons
1. Pearl's Alone Time

Pearl was in a really bad mood after sword training with Connie earlier today. She just had a lot on her mind so she confessed to her young abled student that she wouldn't be able to give her a full lesson today. Connie understood completely, plus that would give her free time with Steven. Pearl loved seeing Steven care for Connie and vice versa, she thought about those two a lot and noticing how much they have grown as a unit.

"Could this be the reason why I am rather pouty today", Pearl thought out loud.

Pearl warped back to the beach shack located in Beach City.

The skinny white figure noticed that no one was home and soon realized everyone was out enjoying this great weather today. Garnet was out searching for Lapis and Jasper and will not be back until nighttime. Amethyst and Peridot were at the barn with Connie and Steven, leaving the lonely pearl in the comfort of silence.

"I need to focus on my meditation, so I won't feel lousy anymore" she said out loud. She noticed a framed picture of Rose, across the room and it really grabbed ahold of her attention. She held the picture whilst laying on the couch in the living room.

"Rose" she whispered to herself. Her palms and forehead began to sweat. "When you were here beside me, this world melted away..." she continued to talk to the framed picture of Rose. Her shorts felt a little tight around her slim thighs she thought. Without haste she wiggled out of her shorts and exposed her laced white panties, while laying down raising her legs in the air prominently.

A newfound feeling of intimacy began to wash over her as thought of playing with herself without being behind closed doors. She began to develop hot flashes of excitement, knowing that anyone of the Crystal gems would walk in and see her in a vulnerable lewd position. Pleasure raced through her body which made her fall back on the couch like she was in a weird trance.

"Rose!" she became very loud when she went beneath her panties slipping a single finger inside of herself. She started to gasp in pleasure as she began to ride her finger back and forward in an earth doggy style position. Her panties soaked from her wet folds, Pearls fingers began to move upward to her other sensitive hole.

"Rose, not there I'm not a dirty pearl" she began to fantasize that Rose is rather dominating lover which turned on Pearl even more. When Pearl was in heat she felt complete and loved exploring her body in ways she's never done before. She wiggled out of her panties and balled the laced lingerie and tucked it into her mouth as she muffled her moans.

"Mmph" she began moaning against her lingerie as she went into a full arch on the couch, grinding against her drenching slit, causing small puddles on the couch to form as she humps herself silly. Pearls petite ass sped up quicker and quicker as she fingered herself while teasing the ivory hole above, she realized how hot she is getting knowing that someone might walk in, but all that mattered to her was the sweet release that's bound to come.

Pearl still tasting herself with a mouth full of her used underwear began to spurt out in her orgasm sprayed all on the couch, soon the panties fell out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"OHHH ROSE" Pearl cried in excitement, she still had her fingers in her bottom curling against her walls, which gave her a jolt of intimacy throughout her body. Pearl looked over at the door breathless as her shaved white womanhood exposed was exposed for the world to bask in.

"Oh goodness I've made a mess, hopefully I'll clean it up bef..." Pearl gasped. The door flew wide open to reveal, a short green figure with _very_ symmetrical blonde hair.

"PERIDOT!" pearl grabbed a couch cushion to hide her crouch and breasts

"The Pearl?" Peridot said in shock seeing 'The Pearl' completely stripped on the couch.

"Were you just pleasing your member" Peridot learned of this practice through Amethyst.

"Listen Peri", Peridot moved closer to remove the cushion to reveal Pearl's bear body, as Pearl feeling more embarrassed.

"Hahaha you are, this seems really out of character even for you The Pearl…"

Pearl grabbed Peridot, she was very light and walked towards the warp pad, to open her door using her gem.

"Put me down on the ground this instant, the pearl" Pearl said nothing and entered her room nude."


	2. Real Fun

"Ohh so this must be your containment center?" The confused Peridot said the naked Pearl. Peridot notices the peaceful waterfalls all throughout Pearl's room. Peridot was never invited to Pearl's Room before, every night before she spent it in Amethyst's room since Peridot's relationship with her blossomed.

The door closed behind the two gems, "Follow me" Pearl says under her breath. Pearl needed to climb the stairs to find her lingerie, Peridot broke her gaze from the waterfall to sneak peeks at Pearl's bare body. As Peridot, traveled the long staircase it was hard not to savor the view in front of her, Pearl's backside is in eye level to her, she began to note how perky Pearl's butt is and how shaved her undercarriage is, it made Peridot's mind race.

The two gems reached the platform on the top of the stairs greeted by a large bed in the center. Pearl grabbed her baby blue bra with matching panties, proceeding to put them on Peridot watching her getting dressed sitting on her comfortable mattress. Pearl caught the green gem starring as she bent down to put on her underwear; both gems began to blush and averted their gaze from each other.

"I brought you here, to talk about what happened" Pearl sat next Peridot on her bed.

"It's no big deal, Pearl" Peridot replied. "I have been told it is natural here on Earth, I mean just last night I was sexually involved with Amethyst"

At Pearl's shock, she should have known Amethyst would influence Peridot's mind with her smutty ways.

Pearl moves closer to Peridot. "What have you been doing with her?" Peridot grabs a pillow to rest her head as she lays back with Pearl and says, "Well I will gladly share with you".

Moments go by and our gems ended up conversing while sitting on the bed on top of Pearl's waterfall. Pearl's mind begins to wander while deeply listening to Peridot's sexual exploits. Pearl sits upward and lays flat on her stomach while Peridot is still deep in her story, after moving she felt her excitement inside her panties began to show through her panties. Learning what has been going on right under her bird like nose was turning her on by the second.

"So enough about Amethyst, back at homeworld Jasper and I were romantically involved in another way" Peridot concluded. This sparks up Pearl's curiosity.

"What was the other way if you don't mind me asking" Pearl said and blushed after not speaking for some time now. Peridot leaned in closer to Pearl's face acting like she was about to reveal a huge secret. Pearl has never been so close to Peridot's face which filled her own face with a blue blush.

"I love to be Dominated" Peridot whispered. Pearls eyes lit up "…So Do I!" The two gems both shared a laugh,"We both have a common kink that's wonderful." Pearl seductively petted Peri's golden locks.

"Does Amethyst care for Dominating?" Pearl asked. Peridot greeted her with a smile and said, "Well between you and me, I told her she was my first…" Pearl gasped. "I told her I was a virgin on purpose, because I get off by being naughty" Peridot instinctively fondled Pearl's panties, feeling how wet Pearl's getting. "Peridot you dirty gem" Pearl sat up Indian style and reached for Peridot's petite bottom and grabbed her closer "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson"

Peridot blushed, but started to burst out laughing in front of Pearl and fell back still in her hold.

"What's so funny, Peridot" Peridot cleared a tear from her eye and took a deep breath from the good laugh she just had. "Well it's just that you are a pearl, you were made to give orders", Peridot explained. "Pearls don't dominate they submit!" Pearl gave her look as she stood on the bed, "I will show you I'm way more than just a pearl.

Pearl grabbed Peridot's hair and shoved her face into her crotch, and began to grind against Peri's mouth. Peridot responded by letting her tongue taste Pearl's essence, "Time for some real fun, student."

Peridot was thrown onto the bed, this experience made her think of how Jasper dominated her back then, Jasper would always call her student when they were in the mood. She soon snapped back into reality, Pearl grabbed Peridot's small breasts and Peridot gave off a small moan.

"Take my bra off Peridot" Pearl demanded her as the small green gem wrapped her arms around Pearl's back unhooking the bra to uncage Pearl's tits.

"Pearl, I- nnng..." Peridot bit her lip as her moans escaped her as Pearl brought her hand up Peri's legs, she rubbed Peri's folds very softly.

Peridot leaned in closer to Pearl's neck moaning while nibbling, Pearl's lips moved closer to her ear, "Undress for me"

She obeyed Pearl's wish, and shifted back to take off her hosiery. Peridot revealed her small perky boobs, giving her new-found lover a show by undressing further by bending over in front of Pearls gaze and removing her panties revealing Peri's light green vagina. She climbed back onto the bed as she desired Pearl's touch, laying down in front of her Peridot spreads her legs, greeted by how very wet she is.

Pearl swiped a single finger against Peridot's clit earning a loud moan of pleasure and slid one in her the small gem's opening, she pulls out to taste the sweet nectar that was left on her finger. "Mmm" Peridot mutters, "I want more" Pearl notices that Peridot is begging for her to make it rough. "Please Pearl"

Peridot's hormones went haywire as she began to pleasure herself, her warm pre-cum began to damp the sheets under her. "Peridot get on top of me" Pearl demanded.

Peri's sweet juices trailed along Pearl's stomach, causing the two gems moan together, "Perid- mmm..." Perdiot's hand managed to get inside of Pearl's panties, Peridot shifted her finger into Pearl's opening. "oh yes" escaped Pearl's lips , as her breathing became more rapidly as Peri's finger traced along her walls. Pearl's panties to wet to wear so she shimmies right out of them with ease. "let's try this Peridot" Peridot slipped her finger out of her folds and heard Pearl moan passionately.

Peridot brought her ass to Pearl's face, smelling the sweet scent Peridot gave off. Pearl's tongue grazed Peri's G Spot, "Oohhh...ahhh...mmmm" Peridot started to go wild as Pearl started increasing her tongue speed. Peridot fell forward unto Pearl's unattended wet pussy giving off tremendous heat and started moan into her opening. Peridot drove two fingers into her almost causing Pearl to scream but sends it through Peri's rear end. thus driving Peridot wilder she begins to grind her wet slit vigorously on Pearl's face. Peri was getting closer and closer as she rode the white gem's face causing her runoff to drip all over her face, she started to finger Pearl harder causing her privates to throb, "Oh God I'm gonna..." Peridot yelled once more as her cum escaped to Pearls face.

"Are you kidding me!" Pearl sat up and brushed Peridot onto her lap with her ass out in the air. "I didn't say to cum before me.." Pearl raised her hand and greeted Peridot's butt with a loud smack. "EEP" Peridot's battered cheek sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, while her cum dripped onto Pearl's legs. She began to spank the small green gem, hearing her moan in pain and pleasure, "Now don't stop, until I'm Pleased" Pearl said guiding Peridot's fingers to her soggy opening.

Peridot obligingly began fingering Pearl once-more, Pearl looks over to her side and noticed Peridot's panties on the ground She balls up the green gem's panties and tucked them into Peridot's mouth. After doing this, Pearl begins to spank Peridot harder, muffling Peridot's screams. "Do they taste great, my student"

Peridot nods her head in agreement as her drool led down her lips, she begins to finger Pearl's hole roughly. "Ooohhh" Pearl gasped, as her moans began more high pitched as Peridot began sliding deeper moving faster, "AHH, PERIDOT" her body shot up as her cum shot onto Peridot's face. Pearl was breathless she laid near the green gem, who was recovering from her ejaculation. Pearl rubbed her ass lovingly, noticing how red Peridot's ass is, Peridot shuttersas she rubs her tender behind.

"Did I do well" Asked the Pearl, Leaving Peridot completely sore.

"w-wow" the shy Peridot said moving closer to Pearl as she cuddled in their mess they left allover the sheets.

"It was incredible" Peridot said as she smothered her face into Pearl's breasts.

"


	3. Hidden Feelings

Happy Lesbian Visibility Day –Afro 04/2016

The sound of the waterfalls caused the tuckered green gem rouse from her feathery bed, stretching her arms accompanied by a loud yawn. Peridot noticed the lack of another body next to her, recalling the events that led up to this moment; she scrambled to find her panties located under the blankets. She has succeeded in finding her clothing including her panties that she once tasted immensely the night before, she slipped on her hip-huggers and noticed something chaffing her ass, and she soon realized that someone placed a slip of paper inside her lingerie.

"What is this?" She tugged into the back of her panties to grab the folded note inside. Peridot's name held title on front of the paper as she unfolded it and read the contents.

 _Dear Peridot,_

 _I had a fantastic time last night and I'm sorry for not greeting you formally this morning, you looked so cute sleeping so I didn't bother waking you up, Garnet wanted some help on the beach so I decided to make it up to you with a little gift. I have modified your panties to vibrate under my control using a special remote; there is an indicator which allows me to know if you are wearing them or no—_

"Ooooh mm mm" Peridot yelped, Out of nowhere Peridot's panties vibrated in short rapid bursts, _causing_ her to drop the note a floor. She pulled her panties away from her opening to relive the pleasure but it was no use, the vigorous stimulation traveled to her the fold of her ass making her squeal uncontrollably.

She managed to get the rest of her garments on and sped down the ivory staircase to exit Pearl's chambers. The door automatically opened for Peridot as she immediately steps through into Steven's beach house.

Green bare feet tapped calmly over the wooden floors of the shack, as she seen Amethyst rummaging through the fridge in the kitchen. She then realized that the living room was quiet missing the conversations of Steven and the others. Amethyst slams the fridge successfully finding what she was looking for and turns around to see Peridot sitting on the Couch awaiting a greeting.

"Oh Peridot, did you have fun with Pearl last night?" The purple gem stood with her hands on her hips.

Peridot broke a sweat, thinking that Amethyst knew all that unfolded last night, she knew she lost control of her desires and decided to spend the night with Pearl. But knowing Amethyst, she might not know the whole story entirely.

"Actually, we spent the whole night talking to each other, just getting to know one another, since we're a team now" Peridot explained as Amethyst sat next to her.

Peridot felt the need not to tell her other lover about Pearl being her newfound lover just yet or the group dynamic will become chaotic she thought. So Peridot felt like she needed to come up with something on the spot to mask what was really going on last night. "Talking huh, so you and Pearl are good friends now?" Amethyst said in a worried tone.

Peridot averted her gaze from the purple gem's eyes, she felt the suspicious feeling coming off of Amy, "Yeah, she's great" said Peridot as she smoothly covered the green blush formed over her cheeks. Amethyst noticed how off she is being so she brought up a follow up question,

"Did you tell her about us?" Peridot snapped out of her Pearl trance and immediately looked at Amethyst. "It didn't come up, you told me to keep it secret remember" Peridot explained, she crossed her arms caused by the predicament she's in. "Ahh yes of course" Amethyst replied

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along and all, just don't get too attached, I mean we still need to make up for lost time, and you know how much are alone time means to me" Amethyst says as she grips Peridot's leg. This feeling overwhelmed her thoughts; she wanted to tell Amethyst everything that happened last night.

"Amethyst, about last ni…" Peridot was interrupted by the front door swinging open to reveal Pearl; she was wearing a light blue sundress that fit her quite well to be honest.

She sat down next to the two gems, "Hey you two!" she exclaimed.

Peridot's mind spazzed for a bit as she couldn't contain her need to hug Pearl on sight right in front of Amethyst, Peridot wrapped her arms around Pearl's waist while sitting on the couch. "My Pearl, I missed you"

"Aww, I missed you too Peridot!" Peridot broke away from the hug with mild embarrassment, to look back and see the jealous purple gem behind her.

"So did Steven leave for his sleepover with Connie today" Amethyst asked this to dismiss the hug Peridot gave to Pearl.

"Yeah, he was very excited to spend three nights at Connie's, I pulled him aside and told him to become the perfect gentlemen" Pearl says crossing her legs. Pearl had something in her hand and Peridot notices it, a pink device with buttons was in Pearls grasp and she was waiting for the right time to press a certain button.

"The Steven will only be there for three days, I'm sure he'll be ff -INNEE" Peridot was soon interrupted with a flick of the button Peridot's vibrating panties activated inside her pants, causing her to grab a throw pillow to conceal the rumbling inside her tiny thighs. Peridot soon came off breathy as the hot sensation raised all throughout her lower extremities, her hips stirred only slightly trying very hard not to deliver cute whimpers as she was secretly being pleasured right in front of the gems.

"Is everything okay Peridot," Pearl said, trying really hard not to laugh.

Amethyst was puzzled at her spontaneous trembling, unaware of what Peridot was facing underneath her clothing. "Amethyst, if you would excuse me I need some fresh air" Peridot tried her best to walk to the door, in hopes that Amy won't notice the wobbling in her knees.

"What's up with Peridot?" Amethyst noticed how off she's being, considering she's been with Pearl all night, Amethyst had a feeling that Pearl did something to her, and her curiosity got the best of her.

"It's probably just nothing, don't worry Amethyst I'll check on her" Pearl said, Pearl went out the door leaving Amethyst alone on the couch. "Yeah right, something fishy" muttered under Amethysts breath, she went to the gem door to open the realm to her room, "I'll find out sooner or later" she said as she closed the door.

Pearl finds Peridot on the beach, the sun set on the sea line and projected a beautiful shade of pink in the skyline. A single blanket rested onto the sand, where the Peridot sat with her genitals exposed.

"I see you took my present off, it was a little too much for you was it?" Pearl said delivering a laugh.

Peridot greeted her with a smile, she held up the robotic panties in the air for Pearl to have. She sat next to the naked Peridot, and placed the panties to her face for a deep inhale. Peridot's face lit up as she watched Pearl play with the underwear, it was making her privates wetter by the second.

"Yeah the garments you gave me were making my butt numb" Peridot lifted her leg to pinch her left buttock to see if she had feeling left, "Among other things" she noted as she gently rubbed the nub of her own opening.

Pearl started to taste Peridot's leftover juices from her panties, "Well I'm glad you had fun in there especially at Amethyst's expense"

"I did" Peridot climbed onto Pearl's lap and gave Pearl a light peck on the cheek, as they gazed at the Sun. Pearl felt her lover leaking onto her as she nuzzled with the small green gem.

"I've been thinking about you all morning, Peridot" Pearl began pinching Peridot's ass in hopes that she will regain feeling, "I thought about you too, I couldn't hold back the hug I delivered you in front of Amethyst" Perdiot continued, "Speaking of Amy, what if she catches on to what's really going on?"

"Then we will keep it in secrecy, Peridot" Pearl said, "c'mon let's go to the barn for some real fun" the half-naked Peridot nodded her head with a smile, as Pearl picked her up newlywed style, walking over to the barn.

Pearl couldn't help herself to pleasure Peri as she carried her; she looked so cute and innocent with her panty-less body while Peri stared at her with "Do me" eyes, Pearl began rubbing on Peridot's clit which earned a loud moan echoing across the beach. "That feels so...mm-mazing" Peridot said squirming in Pearls embrace making her hips move against Pearl's fingers as the hot burning sensation became greater. The smell of Peridot's sex overwhelmed Pearl's nostrils causing her mouth to water, without haste her lips met Peri's intimates, "Nyahh…haaaaa" Peridot arched her back in her arms in a very lewd display while walking down the beach.

The two gems made their way down south of the beach, Pearl still eating her way to Peridot soul while carrying her towards the barn housing their experiments. The small gem felt her vagina tearing up about to hit her peak as Pearl's tongue danced on her opening earning some pretty promising moans.

"Pearl, ahh…keep going I'm about to…mm… mm burst" Pearl lapped up her last taste of Peridot and set her down in front of the barn door. "Not yet Peridot, the real fun lies inside of the barn" Pearl said kneeling down to reach eye level with her. Pearl pouted as her orgasm was denied by the whim of Pearl's hand, Pearl noticed this reaching for the vibrating panties in her pocket.

"Here, put these on for me" Pearl said as she helped Peridot into black lacey garments, she slid the panties upward towards her lover ass, wedging the panties up her butt for the full experience. She took the remote out for Peridot to have, "I need you wet for what is about to come Peridot, understand?" Peridot takes the remote and notices the different levels and buttons it came with. "Yes Pearl, I will ensure that I will be very wet for you" she said with a smile. Pearl was delighted to hear that as she tugged Peridot's panties upward giving her a deeper wedgie, "Ohh" earning a cute whimper. Peridot turned on her panties and felt her holes stimulated as Pearl held onto the back of the elastic like a leash walking into the barn and shutting the door.

Inside the barn was very humid and steamy for a night on the beach; Peridot opens her eyes to see candles laid onto the ground lighting up the barn with romantic lighting leading to a mattress. "Oh Pearl, I love it!" she said as she grappled onto Pearl's waist for affection. "I knew you would, now go sit on the bed over and play with your panties, I have a surprise for you." Pearl let Peri's panties free, letting the elastic snap onto Peridot's green ass, "EEP!" being in a playful state Peridot smack Pearl's ass making her cheek echo through the barn walls. Pearl gave off a blush as loved how hot she was getting, she broke into a sweat when walking to the back of the barn to retrieve Peridot's surprise.

Peridot kept her word to become as wet as she could by masturbating, her fingers tangoed on her panties already driving her wild with immense pleasure. "Mmm P…Pearl AHH" Her body moistened with her own sweat as the heat of the barn began to rise, in her efforts to become drenched were coming true. So much that she formed a puddle right onto Pearl's spare mattress hoping she wouldn't make herself cum before Pearl came back. Peridot felt pre cum leak out of her opening knowing that her big finish is right around the corner of her walls, so she turned her panties off and exhaled a sigh.

Pearl came back holding Peridot's present behind her back; she kneeled onto the mattress seeing Peridot's face light up to see Pearl in front of her. "I made myself wet for you Pearl see" Peridot spreads her legs for Pearl to watch a single drop fall from her damp snatch, making Pearl blush and giggle as she swiped a finger on her opening and tasting it. "mm yes" Peridot responded.

"You're my favorite flavor, Peridot." Pearl said sucking on her index finger, she drove her finger into Peri's steaming opening and took it out quick "hhAaaHH, ohh Pearl" Peridot said tensing her legs up.

"You should try it" Pearl held her finger up to Peridot's face where she opened her mouth to taste her own wetness, going further Peridot bobbed her head while sucking Pearl's finger, "Yeah I love my taste too, but you know what I really want" Peridot said moving her mouth away from Pearl's finger leaving strands of saliva attached to it. "Oh I know what you want, ready for your present" Peridot nodded her head in anticipation to see what Pearl was hiding behind her back.

Pearl revealed a double sided dildo, Peridot was in awe, she played with dildos before with Amethyst but she has never seen or even heard of a sex toy like this one. It was thick red toy, with fake veins running along the shaft, Peridot's mouth watered as Pearl applied lube to both ends.

"I want you to beg for it, Peridot" Pearl said stripping in front of her horny gem, leaving her light green panties on. "Pleeaaase, Miss Pearl" Peridot begged while stirring her hips giving Pearl such an innocent look. "Please, Miss Pearl what? My dirty little gem." The nickname caused Peridot to blush even more, "I want it, Pearl I want to hug that thick toy inside my tight hole" Peridot revealed.  
"Mmm which hole, Peridot" Pearl's reply caused Peridot to think naughty thoughts knowing nothing has ever touched that particular hole before, but putting on a confident front for Pearl she replied, "I'm all yours Pearl you can do anything to me" "That's my girl" Pearl said leaning in giving Peridot a passionate kiss.

Pearl put one end into her opening moaning as she did it, "Ahhhhh, oomph"; her vagina swallowed half of it for Peridot to enjoy the other side. Peridot spreads her tiny legs as far back as she could, as Pearl probed her opening with the other tip of the toy. Peri bit her lip as the head went inside her with ease; she grabbed her own tits getting ready feeling her heart pounding right through her chest. Pearl continued to slide the shaft deep into Peridot's slit all the way to point where both genitals were touching. "Oh God, Pearl, mmmmm push harder" Peridot demanded, as the toy slid in and out as the two gems begin to moan faster by each incredible thrust.

After a few more thrusts, both their bodies glistened as the heat rose inside the barn house. The couple kept dancing around the dildo earning a more powerful gasp from one another, "Getting… mmmmm close, because I am" Pearl said trying not to moan louder over Peridot, "ha hahh mmm I'm almost there Pearl" Her breast rocked up and down as she pushed herself deeper in the toy, she felt a hand creeping up under her bottom.

Pearl's finger rubbed Peri's other hole, "Nyaahhhhh, Pearl wait it might hurt" Peridot protested to Pearl's actions which caused a smile to appear on Pearl's face. "But you did say anything, Peridot" Pearl replies, as she inserted her finger anally causing Peridot to yelp. Peridot loved the feeling she was experiencing from her other opening, it came with a sting but she thought it was a good sting. She felt her orgasm arising, but she didn't want the love making to end without inflicting pain on Perl as well.

Peridot reached for a candle, and dripped hot wax onto Pearl's torso causing pearl's body to quiver under each drop, Peridot clumsily got hot wax on her on breasts, "AHH" they both moaned as the hot wax splashed onto both of them. "mmmm I want to cum with you Peridot" Peridot nodded with consent as they both relinquished Juices simultaneously with the toy inside them causing spray to get over eachothers bodies.

Peridot slipped the toy out of Pearl's opening, tasting the dildo for Pearl to see, as she lay back on the mattress where they're eyes met.

"I love you, Pearl" Peridot says, causing Pearl's eyes to water right in front of her, in sudden realization that she had feelings for Peridot as well.

"I'm in love with you, Peridot" she muttered, after hearing those words Peridot leaned in for a passionate kiss as they heard the ocean waves crashing on the beach outside.


End file.
